Harry Williams-Beilschmidt And The Eternal Elixir
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Nations can't raise children without turning them into nations themselves. When Canada agrees to raise Harry Potter (and later with the help of Prussia) to save him from manipulation and abuse, Harry is suddenly the micronation of New Prussia. How will this change effect the Wizarding World in years to come? (Includes PruCan)
1. Prologue

_**Okay, I've actually had this idea swimming around in my head for a while now and I know there are more like these, BUT I SWEAR THAT I HAVE NOT STOLEN THIS IDEA AND I AM ENTIRELY SURE THAT THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM OTHER FANFICS! Okay, so I know I didn't explain a lot in the summary, but it basically says that countries can't raise human children without making them into a nation or micronation themselves. This happens through magic, but it hasn't happened in a long time so no one has really needed to use magic. SOOOO what does Canada do when England asks him to take care of Harry Potter? He turns him into the micronation of New Prussia! Why? Because Canada's boyfriend is Prussia.**_

_**And so Prussia is going to help Canada raise Harry, who's going to believe that he's Prussian-Canadian (or, on paper, German-Canadian) even though he knows of his British descent and so Harry will be VERY OOC. Because, really, when you're raised by an invisible country and one of the loudest countries, you get a very weird personality. I'm thinking that Harry will be loud and proclaiming his awesomeness a lot, but when it comes to certain things like classes, he's quiet and practically invisible, and really smart. He will also be able to see the things Luna sees because of "The Sight" which you guys probably already know about, as well as be able to see thestrals because… uhh… well, I'm going to assume he saw Voldemort kill his mother when he was a baby. (UGGHH! My autocorrect autocorrected Voldemort to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!) He will also know all the languages, but will mainly speak English, German, and French.**_

_**If you don't know what "The Sight" is, it's being able to see magical creatures that aren't already seen by normal people and wizards/witches. At least, that's what I think. Canada WILL have The Sight, because he's going to be raising Harry. I don't think Prussia will have the sight though.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of placing Harry in Gryffindor, but he can also be part of Slytherin, so what do you guys think? Keep in mind that I might just make Draco be a nice person if you guys are up to it, and so if Harry's sorted into Gryffindor, he can unite the houses because I WILL place Neville in Hufflepuff.**_

_**Okay, I'm done with all the important information that you guys will need to know. All the less important information will be at the bottom of this. Enjoy!**_

Prologue

Minerva McGonagall waited until Dumbledore had apparated away before turning back to the baby on the front porch step of the Dursleys' home. She picked up the baby with a lightning scar on his forehead and quickly ran off to a certain man's house. That man's name was Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as… England.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, what brings you here?" Arthur asked as he stepped back to let his old friend inside.<p>

"This baby here is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," Minerva explained as she stepped inside. "He survived the killing curse and killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well. Harry was supposed to be with the Dursleys, but they are the most horrible muggles I've ever seen. I am sure that they would neglect, if not abuse, Harry. Dumbledore seems to want this so he can manipulate the boy later. Can you take care of him?" Arthur's face grew grim.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "But I believe I know someone who can. One moment, I will ask him to come over." He walked over to the telephone and dialed a number that he was sure he got correct.

"Hello?" Arthur smiled.

"Ah, Matthew. Can you do me a favor and come over right away?"

* * *

><p>"So, what is this about Arthur?" Matthew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, Mattie, Birdie, or "Who?" asked as he sat on Arthur's couch. "And who is this woman?"<p>

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva introduced herself. Matthew nodded in her direction. Unlike his brother, who didn't even know about his magical community, he was pretty in tune to it and knew what Hogwarts was, and how manipulative Albus Dumbledore really was.

"Matthew Williams," Matthew introduced.

"Now, as to why I've called you here," Arthur began. "This baby is Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort and survived the killing curse. I need you to raise him to know about the wizarding community and be a good child, not a scarred one." Matthew looked shocked.

"I'd be happy to raise Harry, but why me? Why not his relatives?" He asked.

"His relatives would probably hurt and abuse him, both mentally and physically," Minerva explained. "Dumbledore expects a fragile child that knows no love so that he can manipulate Harry into doing his bidding. I need Harry to be confident so that he can know what's right and what's wrong." Matthew nodded after taking in this new information.

"Okay then, I will take care of Harry and make sure he knows about love and the wizarding world," he agreed. "I will do the spell to turn him into a micronation. He will be… New Prussia." Arthur smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later…<span>

Matthew had gotten the hang of raising Harry and was feeding him his breakfast when his boyfriend (who he happened to have not been able to see since raising Harry) decided to barge in.

"WAS IST LOS BIR-?!" Gilbert Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Prussia or "The Awesome King," began yelling before being stopped by crying. Matthew quickly picked up Harry and began rocking him gently while glaring at Gilbert.

"Gil, be a bit more quiet would you?" He hissed quietly so as not to startle Harry. "You'll scare him." Gilbert quickly quieted down, seeing as he most definitely did not want to scare a child.

"Who is this Birdie?" He asked softly. He always did love kids.

"This is Harry, I'm raising him for Arthur," Matthew explained.

"Why?" Gilbert asked. Matthew quickly explained the situation and what micronation Harry now was and his boyfriend nodded.

"Well then, Birdie," he said, "it looks like I'm going to be helping you raise young Harry here!" Matthew smiled.

"Thanks Gil."

_**So that's the end of the prologue! It's really short, but it's only supposed to be about introducing the situation. So, here are some less important, but still mildly important things you should know:**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER! If I did, it would all be chaos. And make a lot more sense.**_

_**~Dumbledore will be manipulative, but not necessarily evil. The only reason I'm making him manipulative is because it just makes sense to me.**_

_**~Ron will NOT be Harry's friend. I, personally, find him to be very annoying.**_

_**~There will be NO cannon pairings. Like, at all. You guys will get to vote who ends up with who!**_

_**~This will include FrUK as well, and some slight Spamano because I'm somehow gonna add Romano in there. And wherever Romano is, Spain will be there too. However, I can't decide who America should end up with. Help?**_

_**~There will be a change in appearance with Harry because being New Prussia makes him gain different traits. I already know what he will look like, but I am also willing to hear what you guys think he should look like.**_

_**~Prussia and Canada WILL eventually get married, just not yet. Don't worry fellow PruCan fans!**_

_**~I am a sole supporter of the Canada-is-Vinland and Germany-is-Holy-Roman-Empire theories, so I will be adding those in here as well.**_

_**~If you want a story about Canada having The Sight in the first place, I will be willing to make it because that has actually been on my list of things to write for a while now.**_

_**~Yes, I know I'm already writing a bunch of other stories, but this was just too good! I'm on a writing spree this week. XD I also need a better title. Suggestions?**_

_**The next chapter will basically just introduce what has happened along the years and then will go straight into Harry getting his Hogwarts letter. The A/Ns after this prologue will not be as long and mature, there is just a lot of information I need to cram into this. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Of 11 Years and a Letter

_**Wow, okay. In one night I got 6 followers, 3 favorites, 104 views, 1 review, and it's in 3 communities…. I'm pretty sure I wrote the prologue in under an hour because I was in a rush and wanted to upload it quickly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, yes, I will attempt to make the chapters long, but no promises. See, I'm a very lazy person so I probably will not make the chapters more than 4 to 6 pages long. I also have like, a bazillion other things I need to update soooo….**_

_**I will be transitioning between calling the nations by country names and human names, so don't get confused if I call a nation by its country name then the human name right after. Also, when in Harry's POV, Canada will be referred to as either papa or mama/mom/mommy, and Prussia will be referred to as either father/vater, dad, or daddy.**_

_**So, yeah. This chapter will basically be introducing Harry's life and then it will go into him getting his letter. Please R&R and ENJOY!**_

Chapter 1

Normal POV

In a mansion in New Prussia, Ontario, the walls were lined with many pictures. They all included a man with blonde hair, violet eyes covered by glasses with a strange curl, an albino man, and a young boy. The boy seemed to have changed over the years, but the men didn't. The boy started out with black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses. As the years went on, his hair began turning to a silverish-white color, and he gained an odd curl, though his hair stayed messy as it always was. He lost the glasses and his left eye turned violet. This boy's name is Harry Williams-Beilschmidt nee Potter. The blonde man was Matthew Williams. The albino was Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were otherwise known as… New Prussia, Canada, and Prussia.

After adopting Harry, Gilbert had the idea to move to New Prussia so that Harry would become comfortable in his own nation. Luckily, all the provinces had moved out so no one would object.

Harry was an… interesting boy to say the least. To add onto his physical appearance, he would sometimes wear either a causal maple leaf sweater with sweats, or he would wear a bike rider outfit. He also had a strange personality. To his friends, he was loud and arrogant, but not exactly to the point where it could be called bragging. He proclaimed his awesomeness a lot (much like his albino father) and had the same sense of style as his father. However, he was also practically invisible when it came to new people and in classes he was just generally quiet. He was taught to be very loyal and inherited his papa's love for hockey (he also was quite good at lacrosse) and would lash out at anyone who stomped on all his beliefs. He was quite protective of his loved ones as well and he loved animals, a trait he had gotten from his papa. However, he had slight separation issues (especially when it came to his papa), and would sometimes say the dumbest or most confusing things, something that had been caused by America.

Matthew taught Harry most magic so that he would be prepared for when he gets his Hogwarts letter. Gilbert taught Harry 'dark' magic and told him that, just because someone was related to a 'dark' wizard or was in Slytherin, did not mean that that person themselves is evil. So when Harry learned that he did have lots of dark magic in him, his 'parents' weren't disgusted and instead smiled and just said that that just made him more special. In fact, they let him buy a pet to _celebrate_. He chose a snake (an Egyptian Asp) that he named Kuro, simply because he couldn't think of anything else.

When Harry was four, he met Severus Snape. At first, Snape hated him because he looked too much like James Potter. As time went on, Snape realized that Harry was nothing like James, considering how much Harry himself seemed to like Snape. Eventually, he was referred to as 'Uncle Slither' by Harry, who still uses the term. Why was Snape there? Well, he was there to help Harry get used to having actual wizards around and not people like the magic trio, but he didn't meet them until he was six. Also, Snape taught Harry about The Sight so he wouldn't get confused in the future.

When Harry was six, he was officially introduced to the other nations at a World Meeting. Even though he was six at the time, he was smart enough to know that these nations had ignored his beloved papa, so in turn he blew up on all of them until Matthew had to calm him down. Needless to say, the nations hardly ever forgot Matthew Williams Canada. As for how the nations reacted, there were some… different reactions.

France was cooing about how he would love to babysit, only for England to hit him on the head and say that he would corrupt the kid, starting a fight. America went on about being a 'heroic' uncle and stuff like that. Germany was shocked that his brother was raising a kid, but wasn't that surprised since he was raised by Gilbert anyways. Romano revealed that he was Canada's best friend and was surprisingly soft towards Harry, automatically making Harry dub him as his favorite uncle. Though, there was a sort of misunderstanding when Harry thought that Romano and Spain were dating. Prussia had just laughed and said that they would be dating eventually, causing Romano to yell at him and have his face look like a tomato, as Spain puts it. Needless to say, it was normal World Meeting, just with New Prussia there to enjoy it.

On Harry's tenth birthday, Harry saw his papa's hockey match for the first time. Needless to say, he soon had a wider vocabulary and knew that he should watch more hockey games and criticize everything wrong with them. Unless they were Canadian hockey teams.

Now, Harry is turning 11 years old soon, and that means that he was getting his Hogwarts letter soon. Truthfully, he wasn't all that excited because it would mean being separated from his beloved papa and father. He loved his papa and father, because they were always there for him and they always encouraged him.

When Harry woke up a few mornings before his 11th birthday, he wasn't surprised to see an owl there waiting for him outside his window. He softly stroked the owl's back as he opened went to grab the letter, only to find two addressed to him. One was to a Mr. H Potter, and the other to a Mr. H Williams-Beilschmidt. He shrugged and simply guessed that nobody in the wizarding world was informed that he was officially adopted by Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt. He opened the one that said Mr. H Williams-Beilschmidt.

_M__r. H Williams-Beilschmidt_

_The First Bedroom Up The Stairs_

_New Prussia, Ontario_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**_

_**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Williams-Beilschmidt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**__**  
><strong>__**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**__**  
><strong>_

_UNIFORM__:__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_ sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
><em>_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.__  
><em>_  
><em>_COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
><em>_by Miranda Goshawk__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
><em>_by Phyllida Spore__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
><em>_by Newt Scamander__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
><em>_by Quentin Trimble__  
><em>_  
><em>_OTHER EQUIPMENT__1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Papa, dad, I got my letter!" Harry called after thoroughly reading the letter as he made his way down the stairs of the mansion to the dining room, where his parents were obviously having time to themselves for a while.

"Oh, that's great Harry!" Matthew said, smiling. Gilbert sat back in his chair, grumbling something about not having enough time with his Birdie before flashing a smile at Harry.

"Awesome, now we just need to send them a letter saying you'll go!" Gilbert exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, and then we get to go to Diagon Alley and get all my stuff!" He said excitedly. "I really want more books! And I can't wait to get my wand! Ooo, can I get an owl?" Matthew smiled his gentle smile.

"Of course, we'll get you whatever you want," he agreed. Harry smiled brightly, but then frowned as a thought hit him.

"But… I won't be able to see you guys anymore…" He muttered. Matthew went to hug his son.

"We'll still get to see you on breaks," he comforted. "And we might get to see you on weekends too." Harry nodded sadly.

"Come on mein klein cub," Gilbert said. (German: My little cub) "Let's go write back to them and then we can go to Diagon Alley!" Harry nodded eagerly, seeming to brighten up.

"Okay vater!" He agreed, following his father out of the room. Matthew sighed and smiled.

"They're so excited," he said to himself. "I should start breakfast." With that, he went to make his signature pancakes coated with _real_ maple syrup, just like everyone in that family liked it.

* * *

><p>With Harry and Gilbert in Gilbert's study, they were writing a letter to Dumbledore sasying that they would be happy to go to Hogwarts.<p>

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I, Harry Williams-Beilschmidt, would be happy to go to Hogwarts for my first year. I love learning magic and I hope it's true that Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in Britain. My vater has a few conditions to me going to Hogwarts though._

_**I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, know that you are planning to use my son for your own selfish desires. I will most definitely not stand for it, and neither will Mattie! So, here are my conditions: 1) Do NOT attempt to make my son go on life-threatening adventures. I do not want my son to die, and I highly doubt you want the wrath of a Canadian that can beat a scary Russian at hockey to be on your tail. My son is going to Hogwarts to LEARN, not to do your dirty work. 2) If I hear about my son in the papers, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD. My son is NOT Harry Potter, he is Harry Williams-Beilschmidt and he will be treated as a normal (yet AWESOME) 11 year old boy. 3) DON'T USE MY SON FOR FAME! 4) Do not use ANY sort of spell on my son unless it is absolutely necessary. That does not mean that you can use Stupefy on him if he doesn't want to cooperate. If he gets seriously injured, ONLY use spells that will heal him! That is all.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Williams-Beilschmidt __**and Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

"I think that's an AWESOME letter!" Gilbert cheered. "Let's send it."

"Dad, did you have to threaten him so much?" Harry asked, sweat-dropping. Gilbert looked at him as if he just asked "Are you awesome?"

"Of course I did, Cub!" He exclaimed. "I have to make sure you live a normal, AWESOME, Hogwarts school life while you're there! None of that "Boy-Who-Lived" crap!" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I think the owl is still in my room, I'll get him to bring back the letter," he told his father, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see if Birdie has finished with his pancakes!" Gilbert cheered before going back down the stairs. Harry laughed and went back to his room to check to send that letter. After the owl had flown off, Harry went back downstairs to eat his pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Papa, your pancakes are awesome as always!" Harry exclaimed happily. Matthew smiled gently.<p>

"Thank you Cub," he said softly. "I'm glad." Harry smiled at him.

"So, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" He asked anxiously.

"We can go on your birthday, wouldn't that be a treat?" Matthew replied. Harry grinned.

"Awesome!" He said.

"Oh, Cub, don't tell your uncles about Hogwarts yet alright?" Gilbert said after he chewed on his pancakes. "Alfred will try to take you away so you aren't corrupted by 'England's crazy imaginary world' stuff."

"We can tell Uncle Lovi right?" Harry asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave his favorite uncle in the dark. Matthew nodded.

"Of course, I can't keep something this important from my best friend," he said. Harry grinned victoriously. He couldn't wait to tell his uncle, despite the fact that he'll probably be holding on to his papa's leg and begging him to come with him before taking the train.

"Oh by the way, can I get a pet penguini?" Harry asked randomly. _**(I MEANT TO PUT THE EXTRA I ON THERE!)**_ His parents looked at him blankly before laughing.

"You are an awesomely strange kid!" Gilbert laughed.

"What's a penguini?" Matthew wondered out loud.

_**END! So, I know a lot of characters are OOC, and I have a perfectly good explanation for that! I am just very bad at making characters be themselves during a specific scene or something. Otherwise I'm good at characters. Mattie and Gilbert strike me as protective parents, just not overprotective. That's Quebec's job (to me, Quebec is a girl, btw). I think if Dumbledore tried manipulating Harry, Matt's Canadian Rage would come out and Gil's a Teutonic Knight, or was, so obviously something bad will happen. So yes, I've decided that Draco will be nice and my friend is currently helping me decide which house Harry should be in.**_

_**Sweetmouse: Your welcome, I never really liked Ginny anyways. And yes, I did know that Voldemort meant Flight of Death in French.**_

_**The Little Chibi: Yes, I'm trying to make him seem different, thus him being pretty random and having separation issues.**_

_**Cinnominbubble9: Yeah, I know I'm awesome! Lol, jk, and thank you for the shipping suggestions. I never really intended for Germany and Italy to be a big part in this, so if I don't add in any GerIta, I apologize. I might be able to add in a little "TOMATO BASTARD! YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER?!" from Romano or something like that though. I probably will have Dramione, FrUK, and PruCan, obviously.**_

_**Again, please R&R and thank you for reading! Next time: Diagon Alley!**_

**_NOTE TO ALL ARTISTS READING THIS!_**

**_I will be holding an art contest type thing! I want all of you who want to to draw your versions of Harry Williams-Beilschmidt based on the description I've given you at the beginning of the chapter! The one which I find the most interesting and most like the picture I have of Harry in my head will be the cover of this, and I will post link to the picture on my profile for all to see! The setting can be anything and anyone else you want to include can be in there too! For example, you can put Harry out with Matthew and Gilbert at the park on a snowy day, or Harry walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Hermione! Or even Harry clinging to Matthew and begging him not to go! I will also allow a simple background with no setting and Harry in whatever pose you like! PM me the link to the picture you have drawn or send a review saying that you have posted the link on your profile and I will look at it! Have fun!_**


	3. Of Diagon Alley and Moldy Warts

_**Okay, so I won't post the winner of the art contest until I get enough fan art or whatever for it, so keep trying! So far I've only gotten one! But then again, art takes a long time, haha! Especially when there's no real picture for you guys to go off of! Hehe, and now we're on to Diagon Alley! I actually have something planned for this which is why I'm making it so America and everyone else doesn't learn about Hogwarts until after Harry goes to Hogwarts. Don't you think it'll be hilarious? Oh wait, you don't know what I'm planning… NEVER MIND!**_

_**(RANDOM LITTLE SIDE NOTE BECAUSE SOMEONE (not me) FEELS LIKE COMPLAINING TO YOU PEOPLEZ: Falling on your side HURTS! Dude, I fell during my play rehearsal yesterday and now I have a bruise on my hip and a floor burn on my elbow!)**_

_**Anyways, enjoy, R&R, favorite, follow, and submit your Harry Williams-Beilschmidt art!**_

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I was following papa and vater as we made our way to Diagon Alley, or the wall in which we go to Diagon Alley. I was excited, believe me, but then I would be separated from papa and vater! Maybe they can convince the headmaster to let them come with me? They can teach History of Magic and Muggle Studies! Yeah, I can ask the headmaster! Oh wait… Papa told me that the headmaster wants to control me…

"Harry, we're here," I heard papa say to me quietly. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Okay, where do we go first?" I asked excitedly.

"We're going to Gringotts!" Vater announced. "We're going to see those totally awesome yet weird goblin dudes!" I laughed.

"Okay vater!" I said as I followed them to Gringotts. I'd gone there once when cousin Peter (Sealand) was going to Hogwarts for his first year. Oh! I think he's a second year now! Yay, I get to see cousin Peter!

"Vault 5 please," Papa told the goblin, who looked at him suspiciously. Of course, goblins know about us nations and we have the first vaults, but we need our keys to convince them. If not, they do an inheritance test or cast the nation revealing spell. I can't seem to recall it…

"Key?" The goblin asked. Papa took out a golden key and handed it to the goblin.

"This way Mr. Williams," he said, leading him to the rollercoaster type thing. I don't really know what it is. I felt sick by the time we got off of it though…

* * *

><p>I was amazed when we entered the vault. There were so many galleons, sickles, and knuts! Well, we are nations, so I guess we have to be rich, even in the wizarding world.<p>

"Hey Papa, did any of the other provinces or towns go to Hogwarts?" I asked Papa while he and vater gathered all the money.

"No, you're the first one," Papa replied before thanking the goblin.

* * *

><p>We went to the pet place next. I had Kuro next to me in order for him to help me pick out an animal. I didn't want an animal that would be afraid of my precious snake. A bunch of wizards and witches looked at me like the expected me to be a dark wizard or something. Jeez, and this is all about a snake? Biased, I tell you. Biased.<p>

"_What do you think Kuro?"_ I asked Kuro in Parseltongue. _"Do any of thesssse ssseem like good enough petsss to you?"_ Kuro looked around and thoroughly intimidated all the animals around us.

"_No masssster,"_ Kuro replied. _"They are all sssssso afraid of me."_ I made my way deeper into the shop and finally, I found more intimidating and brave creatures. They were mostly birds, but there were some others like cats and… panthers? Okay…

"_How about here?"_ I hissed. _"Any animal you like here? They don't ssssseem afraid of you like the otherssss. And don't call me masssster."_ Kuro looked around once more and spotted a pretty hawk that was looking straight at us.

"_That one isssss acceptable,"_ Kuro hissed. _"She issss looking ssssstraight at ussss."_ I walked over to the hawk and held out a hand to it.

"I wouldn't touch that one if I were you," the shopkeeper warned when he noticed me putting my hand in the cage. "She's a feisty one. She hasn't let a single person touch her since we found her." That didn't seem right, considering that the hawk instantly rubbed her head against my hand.

"She seems pretty nice to me," I said, shrugging. "Can I have her?" The shopkeeper nodded dumbly and I smiled happily as I made my way to my parents with the cage.

"Papa, vater, I chose my pet!" I exclaimed. "She's a… umm…" Papa observed my hawk closely. While he was doing this, I noticed that a few people were weirded out about the fact that my parents were both male. I don't really find anything odd about that, but then again, I grow up around homosexuals.

"Harry, this is a Cooper's Hawk!" He told me. "She's found in m- err, Canada! She must know who you are!"

"Awesome choice Cub!" Vater said, grinning at me. "What're you gonna name her?" I thought about that. My hawk looked fierce, and she was already from Canada, so how about a German name, since Prussia (sadly) doesn't exist anymore. BUT MY VATER'S LEGACY LIVED ON!"

"I think I'll name her… Marelda," I decided. "It means 'renowned warrior' in German, right vater?" Dad nodded and grinned.

"How much for her?" Vater asked the shopkeeper.

"Five galleons," the shopkeeper replied. Papa paid for Marelda and we headed out of the shop;.

"Okay, umm, books next I think," Papa said quietly. "And then we'll get your robes and your wand." At the word 'books,' I instantly began dragging my parents to the book shop. I love books so much! I ended up getting more books than I was supposed to though…

* * *

><p>Nothing really happened in the robes shop, but I met this nice boy named Draco! He seemed to like me for me (even though he doesn't know that my 'real' name is Harry Potter) and he didn't seem to sneer at me for my parents being both guys. I also met a met a girl named Hermione there! She was really nice and loved books like me! She got sorta confused at my personality though because I started out acting really shy and then suddenly I'm being loud and obnoxious and saying how awesome I am!<p>

* * *

><p>When I got to the wand place, the man, Ollivander, seemed to know my real name! Papa said that he had a strange aura, so maybe he was one of those people with 'The Sight.' Or maybe he was a seer! Anyways, apparently there were two wands compatible with me. Like, I had taken one that was apparently Voldemort's brother wand- Okay, let me just stop there for a second. Flight of Death? Seriously? SO UNAWESOME! What was he thinking? Uncle Badly-Made-Scones (Don't tell him I called him that) says that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I figured out pretty quickly (with the help of Papa) that his name was an anagram! Seriously? UNAWESOME DUDE! And I'm pretty sure Light from Death Note killed more people in a year than Moldyshorts did in the war. I'm just guessing.<p>

-Anyways, back to what happened, the wand lit up and stuff, but then another box began glowing FAAAAARRRRR in the back and Ollivander had gone to see what was up. Apparently it was made from an old sycamore tree found in Ontario, Canada (Yay!) and was 10 ½ inches, supple. The core was unique, made from thestral tail hair that had traces of polar bear fur and Prussian eagle feathers in it. Apparently it had been made a long time ago and was placed in the back of everyone's minds. Needless to say, I got two wands and an extra wand holder! Hurray! _**(I just made up the entire wand thing because I am terrible at coming up with things)**_

That was basically what happened. I'm pretty sure vater got kicked out of a bar because they didn't have his favorite beer or something on our way back home though. I'm gonna go beg Papa and Vater to come with me to Hogwarts! THEY HAVE TO COME WITH ME!

_**Haha, okay, so fast update. I know updated like, a few days ago, but I just love writing this! I know it's a short chapter, but I really couldn't write anything else for Diagon Alley. Like, seriously. And I don't have the first Harry Potter book with me so I can copy a few things down, like what actually happened in Diagon Alley in the original book so that I can adjust a few things.**_

_**Also, to all you people who are going to PM me the link to your fan art, put it on your profile and then PM me that the link is on your profile because when you PM me, the link won't come up. So yeah, that's all I have to say!**_

_**No wait, did anyone else realize how RANDOM I was in this chapter? Like, not even kidding! Harry has strange rants in his head… Haha, it's weird how when I don't try to be funny, I end up doing the most random things! And when I do try to be funny, it turns out just… NOT GOOD. Next time: Train Ride to Hogwarts!**_


	4. Of Entering Pig- Er Hogwarts and Sorting

_**Hiiii! Back again! I just remembered something from the first chapter! To all you people wondering, no, I do not have a clue as to what the hell a penguini is. I just needed to add that in! XD So this will be the train ride going in to the beginning of Hogwarts and ending right at the part of Harry's sorting. Enjoy! And I still need fan art because I will be writing this very quickly! Mostly because I have an actual plot to go off of instead of just trying to come up with something on the spot. And that is why most of my stories have yet to be updated.**_

_**Also, here's some PruCan for you in the beginning!**_

Chapter 3

Canada's POV

"Okay, you know that you have to run straight through the wall," I told Harry softly. "I hope you have a fun time at Hogwarts. Your dad and I will miss you and we'll see you at Hogwarts." Harry looked horrified for some reason and latched on to my leg.

"NOOOO!" He cried, causing people to look at us. "I don't want you to leave me! You have to come too!" Me and Bear (Gil) were just dropping Harry off at platform 9 ¾ but it seemed that Harry still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that we weren't able to come with him to Hogwarts. I wish we could, and so does Gil because he wants to make sure Dumbledore doesn't do anything to Harry, but it was against the rules. The only reason Arthur was allowed to visit me back in my Hogwarts days (Al didn't go because… he's Al. He believes in aliens but he doesn't believe in magic) was because he was a nation, and the nation of England at that.

"I'm sorry Cub, but we have to," I told him. "We'll see you during breaks." Harry still wouldn't budge and continued wailing, so I looked at Bear. "Gil, can you…?" Gil nodded and gently tugged Harry off of my leg and carried him through the wall. I walked in as well and watched as Gil scolded Harry, who still looked sad. After Harry agreed to leave without making a scene _again_, Gil walked back over to me and softly kissed me on the lips, wrapping an arm around my waist. We both watched as Harry went into the train after one last wave.

"I hope Harry spreads his awesomeness around," Bear said. I simply laughed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I hope he finds good friends too," I told him softly. "It'd be a shame if he didn't." We stayed there until the train moved out of sight.

Harry's POV

I hate leaving Papa and daddy! It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR! I was pouting as I made my way through the train to find a compartment. I saw Hermione sitting in one and my eyes lit up as I made to sit next to her.

"Hey Hermione, you've just been graced with my AWESOME presence!" I said, grinning. I looked at the mousy boy sitting across from her. "Who's your friend?"

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" I chirped. "Harry Williams-Beilschmidt, or The Awesome Prince, since my vater is The Awesome King!" Neville looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry?" He said. Hermione sighed.

"Just ignore him Neville," she said.

"You know, Neville," I said. "You remind me of my Papa. He used to be really shy and quiet and stuttered all the time, and then vater swept him off his feet! I wonder when vater will propose to Papa… He really needs to pick up the pace. Vater told me himself he wants to propose!" Neville looked a bit confused. Maybe that was why I wasn't shy around Neville. He reminded me of Papa. It feels more like home already! I always did love Papa.

"U-um, what does vater mean?" He asked.

"Father," I replied. "What? Does it bother you that my parents are both guys?" I frowned. Having grown up around nations who were all as straight as a circle (Draw a circle that's the earth!), I was pretty okay with gays. (I'm pretty sure even Hungary is bi, despite having been married to Austria and still loving him) I never liked it when some homophobes criticized my family, saying the fact that they liked the same gender was unnatural.

"O-oh not at all!" Neville stammered. "I-I've just never met anyone with g-gay parents." I smiled, satisfied with his answer. I looked out the door of the compartment and saw Sealand.

"Cousin Peter, cousin Peter!" I called to him. "It's me, The Awesome Prince!" Sealand, or Peter, looked at me and smiled. He made his way into the compartment and sat across from me.

"Hello Harry!" Sealand chirped. "It's finally your first year here! I hope you end up in Gryffindor! I'm in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat also wanted to put me in Slytherin because of my family! We all have the same ambition after all, but I guess my time with Mama and Papa paid off! I like Slytherin and all, but there are lots of jerks in there! Though some people in Gryffindor are jerks too!" I laughed at Peter's excitement.

"I don't really care which house I'm in!" I said. "I admire the Ravenclaw's intelligence, the Hufflepuff's loyalty, the Slytherin's cunning, and the Gryffindor's bravery! I think Papa was unable to be sorted because he had all the traits of the houses right? And Vater was a Slytherin!" Peter nodded.

"Yeah, Jerk-Arthur told me about that!" He told me.

"Hey Harry, who is this?" Hermione asked.

"This is my cousin, Peter Kirkland!" I introduced. "Peter, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"Hello!" Peter greeted.

"Oh no, where's Trevor?" Neville suddenly said, looking around. I stared at him blankly.

"Who?" I asked.

"My toad, he's gone!" Neville cried.

"Don't worry, Neville, we'll help you find it," Hermione soothed. "Let's look around. Peter, how about you go with Neville and I'll go with Harry?" Peter nodded.

"Okay!" He said and led Neville out of the compartment while Hermione and I went another direction. We didn't manage to find his toad, but I think Neville eventually found him. I never did see Draco, now that I think about it…..

* * *

><p>I had ended up in a boat with Hermione, Neville, and some redheaded kid who <em>just. Wouldn't. shut. Up. About. Harry. Fucking. Potter.<em> I really hate that name, because Vater told me that that was my original name and I was prophesied to defeat Moldyshorts just because I survived some killing curse. I think that just meant I was destined to be me, New Prussia. I am most definitely _not_ going to save these wizards from some guy that hasn't even _seen_ real blood being shed. They're idea of war is pretty clean compared to mine, and it sounds like they're just using me as an excuse to do their work for them. It's annoying. I've heard of war from Papa, and while the Wizarding War does sound a bit terrifying, I think it would be even more horrifying to see blood being shed during the war than just saying a few words in Latin. The Wizarding War is pretty horrifying, but I think real world people have them beat in the horror, but that's just my opinion. (I really need to find a way to call normal people 'non-magical' without using the term 'muggle'...)

When we were lead into Hogwarts castle Minerva McGonagall before being told to wait, I spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair and ran up to him.

"Hi Drake!" I exclaimed. Hermione and Neville stood behind me.

"Oh hey Harry," Draco greeted. "Who are your friends?"

"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," I told him, pointing to them when I said their names. Draco looked slightly disgusted.

"A mudblood and a blood traitor?" He said. I frowned and hit him lightly on the head.

"Don't call them that!" I said. "They are my friends and you will just have to get used to them!" At that moment, a bunch of ghosts flew in, talking about someone named Peeves. Suddenly, one of them gasped and flew over to me.

"You are Harry Wiliams-Beilschmidt, correct?" The ghost asked. I nodded. I wasn't that shocked by the ghosts' presence, considering I have The Sight and have seen lots of strange things in my time, but I didn't understand how the ghost knew me.

"My word, you look like your parents!" A girl ghost gasped, flying over as well.

"We've heard so much about you from Arthur, and Matthew was always so kind to us," the other ghost told me. "I am called the Fat Friar. This is the Grey Lady. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He then joined the other ghosts just as they were shooed away.

"Who's Arthur and Matthew?" Hermione asked.

"Arthur is my… err… uncle, I guess?" I said, slightly confused as to how I was supposed to address him. I mean, he's technically my Grandpa, but it'd be weird if he showed up all of a sudden after I told everyone he's my Grandpa. "And Matthew is my Papa." Hermione nodded.

"Okay," she said, though I could tell that she noticed my hesitation. Luckily, she said nothing about it. Pretty soon we were led inside and I heard Hermione say something about the enchanted ceiling. I was pretty in awe, but the hat was interesting when it opened its mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_ Hogwarts __Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>_  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuffss are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

That hat looked like it had a soul bound to it, but then again, that could just be my love for Fullmetal Alchemist talking. People clapped and then Minerva McGonagall read named off of a piece of parchment. Eventually I heard my name, or my _past_ name.

"Potter, Harry!"

"THE NAME'S HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT!" I yelled. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED OTHERWISE!" I saw Dumbledore frown slightly and I smirked as I walked over and sat on the stool.

"_Oh ho ho, so you are the famous Harry Po-, no Harry Williams-Beilschmidt,"_ the hat whispered in my head. _"Or should I say, New Prussia? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now, where to put you?"_

"_I don't care,"_ I thought.

"_You are very much like Canada,"_ the hat told me. _"He was also an enigma. Hard to sort, that one. Loved new knowledge, was very cunning – cunning enough to blackmail England - very brave in his own way, and still loyal in the end, so he was free to go anywhere. You are very smart indeed, but I do not believe that Ravenclaw is for you. They crave for new knowledge, but you already know so much from your parents and the people around you. You are very loyal and hardworking, so perhaps Hufflepuff. No, you would be a bit too much for them to handle. That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. You have the same ambition as Prussia, but you also gained lots of bravery from the nations around you."_

"_Just put me somewhere you old hat."_

"_Now, now, we mustn't be hasty. Hmm… I've made my decision. You shall be in-"_ The hat opened its seam to yell out where I would be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Okay, so I thought I should tell you guys something. Sometimes when I post a story, I write the first few chapters for it very quickly before I lose interest and just stop for a while. Now, don't get me wrong, I love writing this and the only reason this wasn't posted sooner is because I don't have the first book with me so some things might be a tad bit inaccurate. I still don't have the first book with me so yeah it might take a bit longer for me to post the chapters.**_

_**When I first started writing this, I made Harry be a bit too childish, so I'm trying to tone it down a bit. Also, I made World Wars sound worst than the Wizarding War, but I knew that was terrible as well so I changed it. I still made Harry not like the wizards and say that they haven't seen real blood being shed on the battlefield.**_

_**Because I have made Snape actually like Harry, he will not question him on the potions. Actually, he will, but only to make sure he has studied potions. He won't care that he's in Gryffindor, so yeah. Nice!Snape, gold-digger!Ron, and manipulative!Dumbledore.**_

_**I also have this little headcannon that Canada doesn't fit into any house. Don't hate me for it.**_

_**LITTLE NOTE THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ BUT MY COUSIN WOULD APPRECIATE IT: Okay, so my cousin needs advise, and what better way than to ask random strangers that don't even know her? She's been hounding on me about this for weeks. Okay so, my cousin loves romance and can spot a relationship in the making, but when it comes to herself, she's a bit confused. My cousin (let's call her Dawn) knows these two guys. One of the guys once made his friend move so she could get to her locker while he didn't let another girl go to her locker. And then he kept trying to make conversation with her whenever he noticed her walking the same way as him. Problem is, he has a girlfriend (she thinks. She remembers him giving a girl she knew a present). The other guy just keeps sending her Facebook requests even though she's never even on Facebook. And that guy is her friend's ex and she doesn't really like him. So now she's all confused about whether or not they like her. (She blames a video on youtube for her fears that talked about relationships)**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRAW HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT FOR THE CONTEST.**_


	5. Of British Food and Common Rooms

_**Okay guys, so I got a review from hetalianorwayfan and I think that you all deserve to know what I'm going to say to this. They said:**_

I love the story, but you seriously need to update. I have been looking for new chapters in this story, but I haven't found any yet! I think that you should have the roll call list changed so that Harry appears as "Harry Williams-Beilschmidt"! Because otherwise it would seem that the professors didn't get the message. I would also like to see Malfoy's personality change from "muggle-hating pureblood" to "I don't care about magical heritage". And also, have Prussia propose to Canada on Christmas vacation. that would be so cool!

_**In response to this, I would like to say that I am trying my hardest to update, but my life is incredibly hectic. Homework is piling up and I'm trying to help out my cousin with all her problems, plus I do have a life and I'm already writing so many stories at once. I am trying to write in order to please all of you, but it is hard, so don't rush me because it is extremely stressful. Also, Dumbledore chose to ignore the letter and didn't tell the staff because he wanted Harry to be recognized as Harry Potter. This has been done so many times before and he thinks that it wouldn't matter if Harry was recognized as Potter for his little pawn. And yes, I will eventually change Draco's personality because there will be no other way. I'm thinking it'll go a little something like Ron stooping to Draco's level and then Draco just going "Oh heck no, that's it, I'm officially becoming better than Ron Weasel." This is just some information I thought to answer any questions others have read, but also thanks for the suggestion, I might just do that if other readers want. If not, I'll have Prussia propose on Canada's birthday.**_

_**Also, to Guest who said:**_

I would love to help with Dawn's problem, but sadly, I have zero love experince. Although I would say don't do anything with guy #2 because it will be awkward with her friend around. On another note, I'm a little upset that Harry didn't go to Pigfarts, the headmaster, Rumbleroar, is a lion. Plus the school is on Mars! ;D

_**I've heard of Pigfarts before! I heard it was a wonderful school!**_

_**Harry: Unfortunately, mom said that it was too far away and cost too much.**_

_**Canada: *blushing* HARRY STOP CALLING ME MOM!**_

_**America: Dude, that would have been SO AWESOME!**_

_**Ummm…. Okay, random intervention from the nations, but anyway. That's all I really have for you guys, so enjoy the chapter! BTW, the details in this chapter are a bit fuzzy so I'm sorry this took so long to update. I needed to remember the details and get the book but I had other stuff that I needed first. Also, funny little thing about guy #1 (the non-stalkerish one), it turns out that he might just be gay. Either way, it's a win-win situation. Dawn either has a guy liking her or gets to see real live shounen-ai eventually.**_

_**PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY!**_

_This text is taken straight out of the book_

Chapter 4

No one's POV

Dumbledore smiled discretely at the fact that Harry got into Gryffindor. This ensured him that his pawn would still be on the light side no matter what. He had no clue that Harry was a bit _too_ rash and would most definitely not take orders from anyone except his parents and Canada's boss if it was _absolutely_ necessary. Seriously, he did exactly the opposite of what England had ordered him to do once. (This was when England was babysitting him and told him to sit down and stay silent. Harry had instead run around the house screaming. England got a few weird looks from the neighbors and the police investigated the next day to make sure that he wasn't doing anything illegal to children)

"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasley Twins cheered. Harry smiled and sat down, waving to his friends at the other tables. After "Blaise, Zabini" had been placed in Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"_Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"_ He sat down as everyone clapped and cheered. Harry just had a bewildered expression on his face and turned to the redheaded prefect, Percy Weasley, beside him.

"Is he mad?" He asked. _Well, he is mad considering he wants to turn me into a pawn, but still, that's not normal,_ he added mentally.

"Mad?" Percy echoed. "He's a genius! But yes, I do suppose he is a bit mad." Harry nodded and turned back at the table. He saw the food and then suddenly cried out in horror.

"Th-th-this is BRITISH FOOD!" He exclaimed in absolute terror, falling out of his seat. All eyes in the Great Hall turned to him, but he paid no mind to it.

"U-uhh, mate, are you alright?" Seamus Finnigan questioned hesitantly. Harry stood up and pointed at the food with wide eyes.

"When my papa ate British food, he got sick!" He exclaimed. "When my vater ate it, he passed out! The last time _I_ ate it, I was bedridden for three days!"

"Wait, haven't you lived in England all your life?" Ron Weasley asked. Harry gave him a surprised look.

"You mean the old coot didn't tell your Ministry?" He asked. "I've lived in Canada all my life with my parents eating Canadian food and…" hearts seem to float around his head as his eyes became sparkly. "PANCAKES! I would have had beer, but apparently I'm under-aged." He pouted. "So unawesome!"

"Harry," Hermione said as she walked over from the Ravenclaw table, "we're eating this food and none of us have died yet, so I think we're okay." Harry grumbled and sat down. He reluctantly took a piece of roast chicken and took a bite. He hummed and placed more food on his plate.

"Not bad, I suppose," he commented. "It still has nothing on the pancakes Papa makes." Without another word to anyone, he dug into his food.

"That looks good," a ghost said wistfully.

"I'm sorry that you can't eat, mister ghost," Harry told him. The ghost nodded sadly, but then brightened.

"Oh, it's no big deal," he assured the young nation. "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron gasped. "My brothers told me about you."

"Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"_ Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Like this," Sir Nicholas said irritably. He tugged on his left ear and his head fell onto his shoulder. Obviously, someone had attempted to behead him before he died and did not do it correctly. While most people were disgusted, Harry simply shrugged and went back to eating.

"How are you not affected by that?" Seamus asked, gaping. Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Well, have _you_ ever walked in on _your_ parents going at it on the dining room table when you were _five_ years old, and then in the living room when you were _eight_ years old?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer and went to talking to Sir Nicholas. He learned about the other first years' heritage and learned of a Professor Quirrell after asking who he was due to his scar hurting when he looked in his direction. He knew something was off about the supposedly nervous wreck of a professor.

After a while, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up, silencing everyone. He warned the students about not going to the right-hand side of the third floor corridor, how you can't use magic in between classes, something about Quidditch, and then had everyone sing the Hogwarts song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things world knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The song ended with the Weasley twins singing to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore then sent them off to bed. Harry followed Percy to the common room, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Walking sticks suddenly floated by them and started throwing themselves at Percy.

"Peeves," Percy whispered. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself." A loud sound like the air leaving a balloon answered his call. "I'll get the Bloody Baron." A pop abd a little man appeared, floating in the air with the sticks.

"Oooo, Ickle Firsties!" He cackled. "Fun!" He swooped down at them and everyone ducked.

"Peeves, stop it this instant or I will get the Bloody Baron!" Percy barked. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished from sight, the sticks landing on some poor first year's head.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy advised. "He only listens to the Bloody Baron, no one else." They eventually reached the end of the corridor where a portrait of a fat woman wearing a pink silk dress was hanging.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said. The portrait swung forward and revealed a hole in the wall. The Gryffindors scrambled through it and found that they were in the Gryffindor common room. Percy showed them where the girls dormitory were and where the boys dormitory were before shooing them off to bed. Harry found himself in a room with Ron, Seamus, and Dean Thomas, but they were all much too tired to talk, so they pulled on their pajamas and went to bed.

That night, the only nightmare Harry had was never being able to see his parents again because the old coot sent him to the Dursleys.

_**Yeah, basically just the arriving at Hogwarts and stuff. I actually just got the book today so I'll be following the chapters in the book and many things will be the same, other than manipulative!Dumbledore and some other stuff, of course. I'll probably be updating faster now that I have the book because I have a limited time to keep it considering it's a library book.**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRAW HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT FOR THE CONTEST.**_

_**P.S. Do you guys think I should pair Harry with Draco? :o I don't know why, but I have recently gained a love for Drarry.**_


	6. Of Howlers and Classes

_**So apparently I forgot to mention something. Hermione got sorted into Ravenclaw and Neville got sorted into Hufflepuff. Sorry for the confusion, I meant to add that. It's all fixed now. PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY.**_

Chapter 5

No one's POV

"There, look.

"Where?"

"Next to the girl with bushy hair and the boy with red hair."

"With the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry sighed as he was forced to listen to the whispers of him being the Boy-Who-Lived. Adding on to that was the fact that the annoying Weasley would just not stop talking to him and was trying to force his way into his life. He didn't like the boy, he was too obnoxious. The twins weren't so bad, though. They were like his father, except not gay and less perverted to their significant other. (Harry wasn't afraid to admit that, yes, his father was pretty perverted towards his Papa) Hermione was walking with him and trying to ignore the redhead too.

Harry had quickly gotten used to how Hogwarts worked and was quick to learn who to piss off and who not to piss off. He learned of Mr Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, and decided that he wanted that guy out of Hogwarts. He was too violent towards the students. Professor Binns, the old ghost who taught History of Magic, also needed to be sacked. He was way too boring. He'd talk to England and Scotland about that later. He also learned of how annoying Peeves was, so he threatened to have the ghost exorcised, which he actually had the ability to do because of England. Professor Flitwick was nice enough.

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, the head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration professor, was rather strict, but nice enough. She didn't favor one house over the other and just wanted her students to do well. In Professor McGonagall's class, Hermione was able to get the match to be silver and pointy and Harry had turned it into a match on about the tenth try after remembering what England had told him.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was, honestly, a joke due to Professor Quirrell's habit of stuttering. It smelled too much like garlic in the room and it was hard to concentrate on what the professor was saying. Still, that didn't change Harry's suspicion of _something_ being off about Quirrell.

On Friday, Harry made it to the Great Hall and parted ways with Hermione as he sat next to Dean, Ron sitting across from him. Ron looked at the schedule and groaned.

"Aww man, potions with Slytherin," he groaned. Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" He asked.

"Snape's their head of house and he hates us Gryffindors," Ron explained. "He always favors the Slytherins. Plus, not one Slytherin from that house has ever turned out good." Harry scoffed.

"Merlin," he said.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"Merlin was a Slytherin," Harry told him, rolling his eyes. "And look how he turned out. Also, perhaps the reason Slytherins always turn evil is because people always hate them for being in Slytherin. I swear, if someone made friends with someone else before Hogwarts, only for one to become a Slytherin and the other to be a Gryffindor, the Gryffindor would instantly become prejudice and hate that friend." Ron frowned and was about to respond when owls started pouring in to give mail. Marelda came in with a letter, but before Harry could take it from her, a certain bald eagle arrived.

It was Freedom, America's eagle.

"Freedom!" Harry gasped as he swooped down. "What is it, boy?" He took a red envelope from the eagle and observed it. It suddenly started crackling.

"That's a Howler!" Ron gasped. "Open it before it explodes!" Harry quickly opened it and the letter floated up.

"DUDE HARRY MATTIE TOLD ME YOU'RE GOING TO IGGY'S CREEPY MAGIC SCHOOL WHAT THE HELL?" a certain American voice shouted.

"Git, it's not creepy, and technically it's Alistair's school!" England's voice came.

"Harry, dear, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop him but he found this is Arthur's drawer," Canada's quiet voice sounded throughout the hall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" America cried.

"Kesesesese~, I was anticipating this Cub!" Prussia said. "Watching that American dummkopt spaz out is hilarious!"

"DUDE I AM COMING TO THIS MAGIC SCHOOL OF YOURS!" America shouted. "I'M YOUR UNCLE AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T CORRUPTED AND TURNED INSANE LIKE IGGY!"

"GIT, I'M NOT INSANE AND MY NAME ISN'T IGGY! AND STOP MANGLING THE QUEEN'S LANGUAGE!"

"Shut up, all of you! Can't we just have a break in peace?!" Germany yelled. _They must be at a meeting,_ Harry realized.

"For once, I agree with the potato bastard! Shut the fuck up Alfred!" Romano seemed to have shouted at the American.

"Lovi, you're growing up and finally agreeing with Ludwig!" A Spaniard cooed. There was a sound of someone being tackled to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Harry, I'm sorry you have to suffer this crazy family," Canada said sympathetically.

"Crazy?! BIRDIE DON'T YOU MEAN AWESOME?"

"I mean crazy, Bear…."

"HARRY REMEMBER THAT I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU SOON BECAUSE I'M THE HERO! OH, AND FEED FREEDOM SOME HAMBURGERS! THERE SHOULD BE SOME IN A BOX!"

"Peter, I also wanted to say to set a good example for your cousin," England said calmly. Muffled shouts from America could be heard in the background. He must be restrained.

"IT'S MAMA TINO, PETER!" Finland exclaimed. "WE MISS YOU ALREADY AND PLEASE BE SAFE! ALSO, FIND A SPELL TO FIGURE OUT JUST WHY EMIL THINKS THAT HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH A FRIDGE IS PERFECTLY NORMAL." Peter paled when he heard that. Harry turned to him curiously.

"I thought Emil broke up with the fridge after learning that it was cheating on him with his microwave," he said. Peter just banged his head on the table multiple times, hoping that he would soon pass out. It didn't work. _**(A/N I do not own Iceland/Fridge. All rights go to the person who made the hilarious fanfic)**_

"Brother, you need serious help…" Norway said.

"I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Iceland yelled.

"EMIL YOU'RE STROKING THE FRIDGE POSSESSIVELY, WTF?" That was Denmark.

"Peter, I am also sorry for _your_ weird family and Arthur is currently holding back Alfred, but he wants to let you know to control your magic." That was Canada again. "We'll see you both at Christmas."

"W-WELL ELIZABETA IS PANSEXUAL SO WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT A FRIDGE?"

"I AM NOT YOU MORON!"

"Kesesesese, are you sure Lizzy?" BANG! Harry winced. His vater really needed to stop provoking Aunt Lizzie.

"OKAY BASTARDS I AM TURNING THIS THING OFF, SO DOES ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY? THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EMIL'S FUCKING _CREEPY_ FRIDGE ADDICTION OR ELIZA'S LOVE FOR HER PAN."

"PASTA~!"

"Harry will become one with Mother Russia, da?" After that was said, the letter proceeded to explode and Harry fed Freedom the burgers. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Harry and Peter.

"What?" Peter asked, looking up from the _formal_ letter that was also written to him and Harry.

"Is this _normal_ for you two?" Dean asked in disbelief. Peter and Harry shrugged.

"Pretty much," Harry said, taking a bite of his food. "Uncle Alfred yelling about being a hero, Uncle Arthur telling him to stop mangling the Queen's language, Father laughing at them, Papa apologizing for having an insane family, Uncle Lovi swearing at everyone, Uncle Ludwig telling everyone to shut up and 'WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A NORMAL, QUIET MEETING?', Uncle Feli yelling 'PASTA~!' and Uncle Ivan asking to become one with everyone. Am I missing anything?" He looked at Peter for confirmation.

"You forgot Uncle Emil and his fridge drama," he added. "Plus Elizabeta and her pan."

"Ah, that too," Harry said, nodding. They didn't explain anything else as everyone continued to stare at them, bewildered. Eventually, Neville at the Hufflepuff table decided to just go about eating and Hermione at the Ravenclaw table quickly followed his lead and soon enough, everyone else had started talking and things were back to normal during breakfast. Peter tapped Harry's shoulder and showed him the letter, making sure no one else could see it. Well, it wouldn't matter anyway due to it being written in German, _French_, and **Finnish**, but still, they couldn't be too careful.

_To Harry,_

_This is your Papa. I just wanted to say, sorry about the Howler. If you haven't heard it yet, then you will soon._

_Now that you've listened to the letter, let me tell you that Alfred is not kidding and will be trying to get to Hogwarts. I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can so you have fun at the school. I don't want to ruin your experience by having your crazy uncle interfere. I want you to live normally for once and have a quiet year without being forced to attend meetings that usually end in disaster._

Okay, Cub, I have no clue what Mattie is talking about! I will find great pleasure in Alfred coming and taking you out of that school so you wouldn't have to deal with that old fart, Dumbwhore! But you know, I can't refuse Birdie's awesomeness, so I'm afraid you're stuck there. I am so sorry, kid. I would much rather you attend Pigfarts on Mars, but apparently we don't "have the money" or something like that. Well, whatever, have fun and get into lots of trouble! Remember to prank everyone!

_Harry, don't get detention._

_Love,_

_Your Papa _and YOUR AWESOME VATER!

**To Peter,**

**Please try to find some way to fix Emil's fridge problem. It truly worries all of the Nordics, and even Lukas is trying to get him to like Li Xiao simply because he can't stand having his brother dating a fridge. Other than that, me and Ber miss you already and we hope you have fun this year! Make sure to set a good example for Harry and help him with what you can! We love you so so so so much!**

**Love,**

**Mama Tino and Papa Berwald**

**P.S. Did you know that Canada is actually Vinland? Lukas and Emil are ecstatic about hearing that their brother is still alive!**

"Huh, Papa is apparently Vinland, eh?" Harry said thoughtfully. "Interesting. We should write back soon." Peter nodded and folded the paper up, putting it in his pocket. They ignored the curious redhead who wanted to know what was written in the letter.

* * *

><p>Potions class soon came and Harry was eagerly sitting in a seat in the front row. It had been a while since he had seen his Uncle Slither and he also wanted to see Draco again. He pulled Draco into the seat next to him, ignoring the looks from other students and starting up a conversation with the blonde. Silence soon fell over the room when Snape entered. He paid no mind to Harry sitting with Draco.<p>

"_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ Harry smiled. This was just like his uncle.

"Williams-Beilschmidt!" Snape barked, turning to said boy. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry knew this, because his Papa had made him read all his textbooks so that he would be ready. And Harry also knew that Snape wanted to make sure he wasn't lagging in his studies.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," he answered.

"Where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, but any good potions master would have at least one bottle of the stuff."

"What is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing. It is also known as aconite." Harry smiled as Snape's lips curled upward in a sort-of smirk/smile and Harry was awarded five points. Then Snape turned his gaze to the rest of the class.

"Well?" He snapped. "Why aren't you writing this down?" The students scrambled to get their notebooks and quills and wrote down what was just repeated. After, Snape set the students to work on a potion for curing bouls. He had them work in pairs and Ron had tried to get Harry to be his partner, but Harry was already paired with Draco. Nothing else really happened other than Ron losing ten points for creating a potion that did exactly the _opposite_ of what the potion was _supposed_ to do. Draco laughed at him before Harry scolded him saying it wasn't nice.

* * *

><p>Later, Draco, Peter, and Harry met up with Hermione and Neville to eat by the lake for lunch. Draco and Hermione got into an argument that Neville kept nervously trying to stop, but Harry just watched on in amusement. Then something on the Daily Prophet that Neville had brought with him caught his eye.<p>

"Hey, guys, stop fighting for a second," he said, picking up the newspaper. "Look at this." Draco, Hermione, and Neville looked over his shoulder and read the paper with him.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"So?" Peter said.

"I went to Gringotts that day, on my birthday!" Harry explained. "Perhaps it happened while I was there!" He recalled seeing a big, burly man asking about a "you-know-what" in some vault. Perhaps that was when it was emptied. _**(A/N I forgot to mention that Harry went to Diagon Alley as his birthday present on his birthday)**_

"Harry, I don't really see _why_ that matters," Hermione commented. "It might have happened, it might not have. It has nothing to do with us. We should be focusing on our studies, not this stuff." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "Let's go, lunch is ending soon and you two have classes while Dray and I have the afternoon off." He smirked cheekily and Neville grumbled.

"Don't remind me," he said. "I make a complete fool of myself in classes. At least Hermione can help. I don't like school."

"Neville, school is wonderful!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Plus, this is a school of _magic_! Who wouldn't be excited for school?"

"Granger, you're the only one who hasn't grown up around magic out of all of us," Draco reminded her. "Of course we wouldn't be too excited." Somehow, this started up another argument between the muggleborn and the pureblood about how it shouldn't matter because, according to Hermione, "School is amazing and everyone should like learning either way!" Harry, Peter, and Neville didn't feel like telling her that she was the only one who thought so.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

Dumbledore hummed to himself as he sat in his office. Nothing unusual was really going on with his pawn, other than his choice in friends, his living arrangements, and his learning rate. Dumbledore didn't approve of the friends Harry had made.

Hermione Granger was alright, he supposed. She could make his little pawn think rationally when they were faced with the tests Dumbledore had set up. Still, she could also stop him from even thinking about being rash.

Neville Longbottom was a bit of a problem. The boy was alright as a sort of side friend, but he would certainly make Harry think twice on his actions due to the boys stuttering.

Peter Kirkland… well, quite honestly, he had no idea what to think of the boy. He was polite enough, if not a bit mischievous but not a real problem. Peter seemed to have too _much_ magic though, if his last year at Hogwarts was anything to go by. Still, he recalled Harry calling Peter his 'cousin.'

Draco Malfoy was the real problem. His father was a Death Eater and who was to say that Draco himself wasn't? The boy would most certainly be a bad influence on his savior. He needed to find a way to separate the two.

Furthermore, Harry had completely rejected Ron Weasley's friendship. While Harry hadn't exactly done anything to reject him, it was quite obvious that he didn't want Ron's friendship. Dumbledore paid his mother to make him become his friend and needed the redhead to become Harry's friend in order to enforce the decisions to go on the little adventures.

The teachers also seemed to love Harry and his ability to learn, even Snape, which was surprising considering the potion professor's history with his father. Dumbledore had frowned when he heard all the praise. The Boy-Who-Lived was only supposed to have limited knowledge, not be one of the best in class. If the boy didn't have that limited knowledge, then he could very well try to overthrow Dumbledore, and that couldn't happen.

What worried Dumbledore the most was the fact that he had no clue where Harry was living. He had originally left the boy with the Dursleys so that Harry would think of Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure and Hogwarts as his home so that he'd be able to manipulate him easier. Now he couldn't manipulate him as easily because Harry seemed to be living in a loving home. His name, as well… Williams-Beilschmidt… Where did he hear those names…?

_**So, yeah, Iceland and his fridge. XD And some mention of HongIce, if you don't know who Li Xiao is. Also, Hungary's pansexuality. Hope you enjoyed. So, only one person answered me, but seriously. SHOULD I HAVE HARRY END UP WITH DRACO IF I DO SO CHOOSE TO MAKE THIS A SERIES FOLLOWING THE HARRY POTTER TIMELINE?**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRAW HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT FOR THE CONTEST. Entries so far: 2**_


	7. Of Fake Duels And Giant Dogs

_**Okay, I apologize profusely for the long time it took to update, BUT IT IS NOT MY FAULT. I had to return the book to the library and I get distracted, though that part is my fault. But now I have the book and I will, hopefully, be able to update more. As I was finally finishing this, I remembered how much I enjoyed writing this so I will be writing more. To anyone reading How Many Times Do You Have To Break Us, I currently do not have the fifth book so I can't write it. I have the beginning worked out, but I don't have time to type it into my computer due to laziness and it will take me a while to find the paper I wrote it on considering it's inside my really messy desk.**_

_**In reference to the Howler last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am unable to be completely serious in a fanfic unless it's angst, and this isn't angst, so yeah. I hope you liked Iceland/Fridge/Microwave. I thought it would have been funny.**_

_**Be warned that a lot of this chapter is taken from the book because I needed the events to stay as they were in the book in order to progress the storyline. Also, I tried to come up with something for the flying class since Draco and Neville are starting a tentative friendship, so I apologize if this chapter isn't that good.**_**_  
><em>**

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

You know, I don't really think of myself as a very _hateful_ person, but seriously, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were easily making their way onto my hate list. Let me explain.

Ron Weasley would just _not_ leave me alone! It's really annoying. AND HE KEEPS CALLING ME POTTER! Ugh. Not to mention he keeps trying to make Neville and Hermione leave me alone, stating that 'they weren't worthy of my presence' or something like that. Oh, and he seems convinced that Draco's corrupting me. Ha, I was already corrupted by Aunt Lizzy a looooong time ago.

And then Dumbledore keeps trying to make me into a perfect little weapon. Honestly, I am an independent person (not a nation, considering I would never ever leave mom and dad) and I am NOT HARRY POTTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He tried to question my whereabouts and I said absolutely nothing. Pfft, and he tried to use Legilimency. That obviously didn't work.

And then there was flying lessons for us first years. I was excited because Vater had taken me flying before and had told me that I was a natural. Of course, these flying lessons made everyone begin telling stories about their experiences with flying.

Draco complained about first years never making the Quidditch teams (which I secretly agreed with) and told stories that ended with him escaping the mundane (I FINALLY FOUND A WORD) in a helicopter. Of course, he was obviously lying, so I hit him on the head again and told him to stop lying. Seamus told stories about zooming across the countryside on a broomstick. Weasley was telling everyone about the time he almost hit a hang glider on his brother's old broom, not that anyone really cared. I occasionally gave my own stories about my experiences on a broom. This one time I almost took off my Vater's head. I honestly didn't mean to (I was aiming for his stomach), but I got grounded for that, but it only lasted a week. I am really lucky that Papa is Canadian and Vater loves kids too much, or else that punishment would have lasted way longer.

Weasley had an argument with Dean about football (Yes, football. Uncle Al hated that I picked up the European term for it, but hey, I'm Canadian-Prussian, what other way could I call it?). Weasley didn't see what was so great about a sport where you couldn't fly. I socked him in the face for that, considering I _love_ football and it sure has a lot more exercise than Quidditch does. I saw Weasley trying to make the players on a West Ham football team move. I had to facepalm at that. Seriously, what a moron.

Neville kept freaking out over flying on a broom, considering he'd never been on one before due to his grandmother never letting him near one. I know that she had good reason, but Neville's getting better.

Hermione was nervous about flying too because she couldn't learn about it from a book. While we were sitting at the Slytherin table today (Yes, we alternated between tables so we could sit together), Hermione went off about flying tips she had gotten from _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Neville was listening intently so that he could gain anything that could help him out. Everybody else was bored to death, until the mail came.

I got a letter from Papa and Vater, and some other people from my family. All in all, I got about ten letters. Neville gaped at all the letters I had gotten. The one from Papa and Vater said that they were holding off Uncle Al for as long as they could. They even called the US President to make sure that Uncle Al didn't use his private jet or any of the emergency military planes. That would be a sign of war. They also banned him from international travel. The other letters just said what was going on in the world and stuff, since I couldn't learn about the news while in Hogwarts.

"Hey, I got a Remembrall from Gran!" Neville exclaimed suddenly. I looked at him and smiled.

"That's cool, Neville!" I said. "But… it seems that you forgot something…" He looked at the Remembrall and seemed to panic.

"Oh no, what have I forgotten?" He fretted. I just laughed quietly and continued eating.

* * *

><p>At 3:30, it was time for flying lessons. Unfortunately, I couldn't have the class with Hermione and Neville, but at least I got to hang out with Draco. By the time I got to the field, Draco and the other Slytherins were already there. There were also about twenty broomsticks. I vaguely remembered Fred and George Weasley complaining about how awful the school broomsticks were, and considering this was a school, I didn't doubt it for a second.<p>

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived shortly after we had arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well?" She said impatiently. "What are you all waiting for? Stand by a broom." Everyone did so and I quickly took a place next to Draco. There were some annoyed mutterings, but since we had been in school for a while, no one was really surprised that I spent time with a 'slimy Slytherin.' The only one who had a major problem with it was the younger Weasley, but no one really liked him all too much.

"Stick your right hand over the broom," Madam Hooch began, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone chorused. My broom automatically went into my hand, as did a few others like Draco. It took a few tries for other people, so I had to wait before we got further instructions.

After everyone had their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms correctly without sliding off, before she walked up and down the rows to help other students. I already knew how to mount a broom, thanks to Uncle Iggy, but Draco had done it wrong for years. I didn't spare him any sympathy and just chuckled quietly to myself.

"_Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"_

A first year must have been really jumpy and nervous, because he pushed hard off the ground before Madam Hooch could finish. The broom jerked around the first year kept rising higher and higher until he lost his balance and fell. Madam Hooch instantly made her way to the boy and looked over him. He apparently only had a broken wrist and she took him to the Hospital Wing after telling everyone to NOT fly until she got back.

"Hey, looks like the Gryffindork dropped something," a Slytherin boy who I couldn't be bothered to know the name of said, picking up something shiny from the ground. "He wears jewelry? What a girl!" He and some other Slytherins laughed. It was a chain necklace, and it made my hands fly up to my own necklace hidden by my shirt in order to make sure it was still there. Usually when a boy wore a necklace, it meant that it was something important. Sometimes it was just for fun too, but…

"Give it here," I demanded, marching up to face the boy, who sneered.

"And what will you do about it?" He asked. I gave him the coldest glare I could muster.

"Give. It. Here," I repeated, gritting my teeth. The boy seemed to think about it before giving a cold smirk and mounting his broom.

"Come and get it, Potter!" The boy said, laughing as he took off.

"Goddammit, IT'S WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT YOU BASTARD!" I shouted after him as I got on my broom and took off after him. I didn't have time to relish in how good it felt to be flying as I had to focus on getting the necklace. Just as I was about to grab the necklace from the boy's hands, he threw it past me and I had to whirl around to grab it. Leaning forward and pointing the handle down ever-so-slightly, I went after the small necklace. I let go of my broom a couple feet off the ground once the necklace was right in front of me and jumped off, grabbing the necklace and rolling onto the grass safely. I grinned triumphantly, but my heart immediately sank when I heard someone shout my name in anger.

"HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT!"

I stood up and hesitantly turned to face Professor McGonagall. I was scared about what she would do. I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

_"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"_

_Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. "- how dare you – might have broken your neck – "_ The other Gryffindors (and Draco) tried protesting, but Professor McGonagall heard none of it as she seized my arm and dragged me away from them.

I was scared. I didn't want to be expelled. I wouldn't be able to bear the disappointed looks on Papa and Vater's faces. And what would I do about all my friends? I lived where my micronation was, so I couldn't possibly see them or send them an owl. It would take too long.

Professor McGonagall led me up some marble staircases without a word. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors until she stopped in front of a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, but could I have a word with Wood for a moment?" She asked. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows. _Who's wood?_ I wondered silently. Turns out Wood was a burly fifth year boy. Professor McGonagall led us to an empty classroom and shooed out Peeves before turning to face us.

"Williams-Beilschmidt, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker." At the Professor's words, Wood's expression suddenly changed from confusion to complete and utter delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?" He asked excitedly.

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall replied. "He's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Williams-Beilschmidt?" I shook my head, confused as to why she asked that question.

"I have ridden a broomstick before, Professor," I answered. "Daddy sometimes took me out to ride in the backyard with a charm on the yard so no mundanes could see." It wasn't often I called Vater "daddy," but I didn't want to confuse the Professor and Wood.

Professor McGonagall simply nodded (I guess she remembers that I was taken to Papa's house as a baby, but then again, she's the one who asked that I be taken into his care) as she explained what I did with the broom to Wood, who looked as if his dreams had come true. He asked me if I had ever seen a Quidditch match, which I have (Uncle Iggy took me to one, of course, while Papa and Vater were out for a couple days). Wood walked around me, observing my build, and approving, saying that I had just the right build. He suggested two brooms that would be good for me (I don't think the names are important since I'll tell you later) and Professor McGonagall said she would speak to Dumbles about letting me be a part of the Quidditch Team. She also said something about me training hard and something about my dad being proud…

Well, of course _my_ dad would be proud. Both of them would. She was probably talking about my biological dad though, so I had just nodded and said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>serious<em>?" Neville asked at dinner (in which we were eating at the Gryffindor table) when I told him the news. "You're a _Seeker_? First years never make the time! You must be the youngest House player in-"

"-a century, I know," I interrupted dully. "Wood told me, but I already knew that because of my Uncle." I took a bite of my pie. "I start training in a week. Don't tell a soul, 'cause Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Well done Harry," a voice suddenly spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Fred and George Weasley. George had been the one to speak (Yeah, I can tell the difference between them). "We're on the team too, as Beaters."

"We are definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup this year!" Fred exclaimed. "Ever since Charlie left, we haven't won once! But this year's team is brilliant. You must be a good player, Harry, because Wood was practically skipping when we were told."

"Well, we've got to go," George said. "Lee Jordan says he's found a new passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. See you." Fred and George walked away just as that one Slytherin from the last class had walked over to us.

"This your last meal, Potter?" He sneered. "When are you getting back on the train to the muggles?" I grit my teeth in an effort not to punch this guy's teeth out.

"First of all, I happen to be staying right here in this castle, _unfortunately_," I replied, whispering that last word so no one could hear it. "And second of all, my parents do happen to have magical blood. Both are purebloods. And also, it's Williams-Fucking-Beilschmidt. Get it right."

"Language, Harry," Hermione scolded lightly. I just waved her off. I blame my Vater for my swearing.

"And anyway, it looks like you can't function on your own," I continued to the Slytherin whose name I still can't remember. But he really did have two boys flanking him (Crabbe and Goyle, was it? Those two just leech off of whatever pureblood Slytherin would give them the time of day. They would have done that with Draco had I not intervened). Okay, seriously, why is it that I can remember those two's names, but I cannot – for the life of me – remember that Slytherin's name? Oh whatever.

"I can take you anytime on my own," the Slytherin said. "Tonight. A wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. Is something the matter? You've never heard of a wizard's duel, I suppose." I scoffed and was about to answer – seriously, my grandfather is _the Arthur Kirkland_, who would never let me go to Hogwarts without knowledge of the Wizarding World – but then Weasley, who I guess had been listening to the conversation, butt in.

"Of course he has!" He exclaimed. "I'm his second. What about you?" The Slytherin looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe," he determined. "Midnight in the trophy room. It's always unlocked." With that, the boy turned and left.

I wheeled around to look at Weasley, furious. "You idiot! Don't just butt into conversations like that! I would never pick you as my second! Obviously, mine would have been Draco or Hermione, because Peter has more experience and that would be unfair! No offense Neville, but I still need to figure out why you aren't doing so well with magic and I don't want to send you to your doom just yet. I know you have potential, I just need to figure out what's wrong." Neville smiled at me, showing that he wasn't offended at all and that he understood. Hermione nodded proudly.

"Well said, Harry," she praised.

"But now you'll have to go or else he'll think you're a coward," Peter said sadly. I groaned.

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

"Hey, at least you'll be able to knock that guy off his high horse!" Draco said in an attempt to cheer me up. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"True."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Weasley had been trying to tell me what I should do, but I kept telling him that I knew what to do and to stop talking to me.<p>

"We should get going now," Weasley muttered to me. "It's half-past eleven." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. We prepared ourselves for what we needed and then made our way to the common room. A few embers were still glowing.

"Honestly, Harry, did you really think we would let you two go by yourselves?" A voice spoke up from the chair nearest to us in the common room. The lamp flickered on and Hermione and Peter were sitting in a few chairs.

"Go back to bed!" Weasley snapped. "What's Granger even doing here? She's a Ravenclaw!" Peter and Hermione ignored him and looked at me.

"There's no stopping you two, is there?" I sighed. "Peter's stubborn, and I know Hermione is too."

"I usually wouldn't do this, Harry, but I have a bad feeling…" Peter told me. Usually when Peter had a bad feeling, it was best to listen to him and let him do what he wanted, especially when it came to magic.

"Come on, then, but don't let yourselves be seen," I instructed. "I don't want him to think I'm cheating." They smiled at me and followed us (Weasley looked furious, but I didn't care what he thought).

We made our way to the trophy room, but by the time we got there, the two weren't there. Something wasn't right about this.

"Maybe he chickened out," Weasley whispered with a small chuckle.

"No, he's too prideful," I said, shaking my head. Then I heard a noise.

"Harry!" A voice whispered just loud enough so I heard. I whipped around and pointed my wand at the person, but it turned out to be Draco.

"Draco?" I exclaimed quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry, this is a trap!" Draco told me quickly. "He wanted you to get caught by Filch! He told him that you were coming here! They're-"

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner." I knew that voice… That was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris.

"They're in hear somewhere," I heard him mutter. "They're probably hiding."

"This way!" I mouthed to everyone. We quickly began to creep down a long gallery of suits of armor. Weasley, in his haste, tripped and toppled right into a suit of armor, which then made more suits of armor fall down. The crashes could have woken up the entire castle.

"RUN!" I yelled, and we sprinted down the gallery. We didn't even care to see if Filch was following us because that would just slow us down. We _s__wung around the doorpost and galloped down on corridor then another,_ with me in the lead, _without any idea where_ we _were or where_ we _were going._ We _ripped through the tapestry and found_ ourselves _in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near_ our _Charms classroom_, which we knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him," I panted lightly, leaning against the wall.

"I knew something was gonna happen," Peter declared. I nodded, not bothering to disagree since he usually was right.

Okay, since you guys are probably curious as to why I trust his bad feeling, I'll explain. You see, since Britannia had a large magical core, when she fell, she gave the power to her sons and daughter, otherwise known as England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland (the male twin), and Ireland (the female twin). England got most of the magic, and was therefore the most powerful. Since Sealand is technically England's "son" in a way (despite Sealand seeing Finland and Sweden as his parents), he got magic as well. For years, the magic lied dormant, but something happened (I don't know what) and his magic was revealed. It turns out that, since England is his "father", he was very powerful in magic as well. The magic had given him enhanced senses, sort of like Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Hyper Intuition. So yeah, that's why I trusted him so much.

Also, in normal circumstances, Sealand would have gone to a different and better Wizard school (Hogwarts actually isn't the number one school in the world, more like 196), but England wanted him to "get in touch with his roots" or something like that. Or England's just a blind fool.

And that's about it for this History lesson.

"We should get back to the Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible," Weasley said.

"Well no freaking duh," I said sarcastically. "Couldn't you have warned us about the trap sooner?" I turned my attention to Draco, who shook his head.

"By the time I heard it, we were ushered into bed and I couldn't go downstairs until everyone was asleep," he explained. "By the way, where's Neville?"

"We didn't want to involve the poor boy," I told him.

"Yeah, he'd be too scared and we wouldn't want to traumatize him, so we told him not to worry about us and just stay in his own House," Peter agreed. "Anyway, we should be going." I nodded and we started walking before the doorknob rattled and something shot out into the classroom and in front of us.

It was Peeves. He gave a squeal of delight when he saw us.

"Peeves, shut up or you'll get us thrown out," I snapped. He just cackled in reply.

_"Wandering around at midnight? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."_

_"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves."_

"I should tell Filch, yes I should," Peeves sang. "It would be for your own good."

"Out of the way," Weasley said, taking a swipe at the (insanely annoying) poltergeist. Peter and I facepalmed at his stupidity.

_"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"_ At those words, we instantly bolted to the end of the corridor where we ended up slamming into a locked door.

"We're done for!" Weasley moaned, trying to push at the door. "This is the end!" In the distance, we could hear Filch running towards Peeves's shouts.

"You are such an idiot!" Peter sighed, pushing Weasley away from the door. He took his wand, tapped the lock on the door, and whispered, "Alohomora!" We heard the lock click and the door opened. We instantly ran inside and shut it silently but quickly. I pressed my ear against it, shushing the others as I tried to listen for Filch and Peeves.

_"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."_

_"Say 'please.'"_

_"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"_

_"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice._

_"All right – _please_."_

_"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't sat please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"_ We heard Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursed.

"Okay, we're safe," I whispered. "He doesn't know that this door is unlock – what do you _want_, Weasley?" Weasley had been tugging on my robe for a while and I turned. I gaped in shock, along with Hermione and Draco.

As it turns out, we weren't in a room. We were in a corridor – the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And suddenly the reason why it was forbidden made sense, because we were looking right into the eyes of a dog that filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. Oh, and it had three heads. From what I learned in my studies, it was Cerberus, but I couldn't be too sure.

It was standing still, it's six eyes staring at us simply because it was surprised, but it quickly got over it as all three heads began to growl.

"Gwydion!" Peter exclaimed, effectively snapping us out of our stupor. I instantly opened the door and hightailed it out of there, grabbing Peter's hand and bringing him with us. I slammed the door shut and then Draco and Hermione separated from us in order to go to their own houses. Meanwhile, the rest of us kept running until we reached the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor.

"Where have you all been?" She asked, noticing our loose robes and flushed faces (more on Weasley's face, because Peter and I exercise regularly).

"Never mind that – pig snout!" Weasley panted. The portrait swung forward and we scrambled into the common room. Weasley collapsed into the armchairs, trembling, while Peter and I took the time to slowly walk over to the armchairs and sit down.

It took a while, but finally Weasley said something. "What are they doing, keeping a thing like that in this school?"

"Did you not see where it was standing?" Peter snapped.

"The floor?" I suggested. "Why would I be looking at where it was standing? I'm too busy looking at the _three giant heads that looked about ready to eat us._"

"It was standing on a trapdoor. Obviously it's guarding something."

"Well, that's good and all, but I'm going to bed," Weasley declared, standing up. "I don't care what that dog is doing, I want to go to bed. This is too much for me." He quickly left to go back to our room.

"I hope he's happy," I muttered. "He almost got us expelled, and I wouldn't be able to stand the disappointed looks on Papa and Vater's faces if I got expelled." Then I realized something and I looked at Peter. "Hey Sea, why did you call that dog Gwydion?"

"That dog is part of Greece's mythology, but since he's too lazy to care for his magical world, Jerk-England took care of him until Greece took him back, declaring that Gwydion would no longer be a burden and he would be gone from our lives," Peter explained. "This was before I got sent to Mama and Papa, and I liked to play with Gwydion sometimes too." I nodded.

"Well, we should be going to bed now," I said, standing up and stretching. Peter nodded and we both went back to our room to get some well-needed rest.

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review! And also, I'm sorry I didn't get to focus a bit more on Dumbledore, but he didn't really have much of a spot in this chapter. And I am sorry for the weird name for the dog, but I couldn't think of anything else. Furthermore, I have decided that America would end up with Japan if I so choose to make him have a love interest. The reason for this is because I ship Greece/Turkey so I wouldn't pair Japan with him. I was really tempted to pair America with an OC (the Philippines) of Dawn's (if you remember Dawn) because I have started to ship her with him so much, but I figured you guys wouldn't like him to be paired with an OC.**_  
><span>

_**So I know you guys liked the idea of Canada-is-Vinland being added to the story, but what do you think of adding the Sweden-is-PewDiePie theory just for kicks? Someone suggested it to me, and I am opened for suggestions, but not without the consent of my readers.**_

_**I have decided that, instead of piling all the books into one fanfic, I'm just gonna make a series out of this, so the title of this book will be changed to Harry Williams-Beilschmidt and the Eternal Elixir.  
><strong>_

_**Also, due to the consent of a majority of my readers, I will be pairing Draco and Harry together, but not until at least third year will they start to develop feelings for each other. Addressing Zantetsuken Reverse's review, the relationship will not be erotic, nor will it be the focus of the story. The story is focused on Harry and his adventures. At the most, I will show little scenes between the two (small kisses, cuddling, Harry sitting on Draco's lap, possibly some private moments for more insight on their relationship, etc). Maybe I'll add a little drama and trouble-in-paradise stuff, but those will probably be used to make the story more interesting, such as causing one of them to be unable to do what they should do because they're too sad or making it harder to complete a task because they need the other's skills for it.**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRAW HARRY WILLIAMS-BEILSCHMIDT FOR THE CONTEST.**_


	8. AN - Discontinued

_**Uhh, hi, it's been like... how many years now? Two, three? Idk, but whatever, I haven't bothered to check yet.**_

**_Okay, so first of all, I have mentioned a cousin I call Dawn in many of my author's notes, but to be completely and totally honest with you all, I don't actually have a cousin who I constantly talk to and yada yada yada. I am that cousin. I just created her as a defense mechanism of some sort when my depression first started out and I hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with it._**

**_So now that that's out of the way, the real reason I am typing this up is to tell you all that I am DISCONTINUING all of my current stories and REWRITING them and then POSTING THEM on my MAIN ACCOUNT Dawnie Grrl. I might not rewrite all of them (For example, I'm not into Fairy Tail much anymore so I may or may not rewrite those)._**

**_The reason for this is I am never on this account anymore but I still love writing. My writing has definitely improved and I would like to share that improvement, but not on this account since it is actual trash. I will write a separate A/N for a few stories that I will be giving more details on under this A/N, which will be posted on all of my stories, except for ones I cringe at and delete immediately upon sight._**

**_You will probably be able to find out more about me on my main account if you want introductions and updates on what I am currently in the process of writing._**

**_Thank you for your continued support._**

**_- Dawnie Grrl/FantasyLover100_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>There is a lot that needs to be changed in this fanfic. I won't lie. I loved writing this fanfic. I feel like I planned Harry out to be a bit too perfect and quite frankly I don't like that. I will change him and try to change up some of the ways I presented the characters. I was a bit too hasty with making Harry's relationships. Other than that, the plot will still follow the basic Harry Potter storyline and this will still be a series up to whenever I feel would be best for Harry Williams-Beilschmidt to be rid of Voldemort for good, which means it will either follow the original storyline or happen sooner because the nations could always be there to help and finish it quicker. I'm not horribly good at action, so who knows if I will ever actually get around to finishing this series, but I will at least finish a few fanfics for this. All submissions for the cover photo are still accepted although I've only gotten two.<em>**


End file.
